What If Link Married: Ruto?
by MarioDS01
Summary: This fanfiction is based on some other user's concept of What if Link Married...? This one has the LinkRuto couple. Please RR and no flames!


Author's Notes: This is a one shot based on I hope you guys enjoy it!

Link and Ruto are snuggling in bed together happy that they are together. Link is half naked with just some boxers on underneath the sheet and Ruto has nothing on, but Link loves Ruto without any clothes because she is much more beautiful that way. That is the way Link always like here since they have been children. They are sleeping peacefully in bed together until... "Off" said Link being pounced by someone.

"Good morning daddy!" said the little girl who was a beautiful hybrid being Human and Zora. "Oh, good morning Tara..." said Link waking up a bit. Then Ruto woke up a few seconds later to make sure she does not get pounced by Tara. "Morning Tara sweetie" said Ruto, "What is the wonderful reason you are waking us up?" "Well mommy, me and Brian got up to make you guys breakfast, I helped him a little since he is a better cook then I am" said Tara. "Well that is thoughtful of you and Brian, can you give your mommy and daddy a little time to get ready?" asked Link. "Sure!" said Tara and run off to meet back with Brian who is a human and been friends with him since they were toddlers or somewhere around there.

"I can't believe it has been over 8 years since we got married" said Link. "Yeah me neither and you were surprised we had a little girl in such a short period of time compared to Humans" said Ruto giving a nice morning kiss to Link on the lips. "Yeah, but Tara was grown up to be check a beautiful little girl and even has a friend since they were really little" said Link. "Yeah, me too and I am also glad we have became an example for other possible romances between Humans and Zoras" said Ruto. The 2 then kissed and hugged each other a lot since they love each other so much. Then they got themselves ready and went to the kitchen/dining area.

The place Link, Ruto and Tara live in is a medium sized house somewhere in Hyrule Field. The house was quite nice to live in for the entire family and surprisingly the King of Hyrule helped finance the house and supple the materials for it as well and some nice funerter. Zelda is still not pleased Link choose Ruto over her, but it makes since that they were friends since they were kids. Zelda is sadly still unmarried and wants to get married to have children. But hardly any of her boyfriends like her that much since she is such a spoiled brat Princess since she was a kid and she only has maybe a few years before it is less likely she will have a child of her own.

Anyways, back to the house Link and Ruto seated themselves at the table waiting for their breakfast. Tara's friend Brian was around the same age of Tara was wearing an apron over his clothes. "Here is your breakfast" said Brian and passed Link and Ruto's dishes to them. The breakfast pretty simply: Some pancakes, eggs and bacon which surprisingly looked good from a 8 year old boy cooking them with Tara at his side. Link and Ruto tried the food and were amazed how good the food is. "Well...what do you think mom and dad?" asked Tara curious. "Wow! The food is very delious Tara, Man you are like a master chef Brian" said Ruto. "I agree with you mother here" said Link, "And you did an excellent job Brian!" "Thanks Link and Ruto, you can thank my dad teaching me to cook and someday have me follow his footsteps which I will!" said Brian.

After finishing the excellent breakfast Brian prepared for Link and Ruto by Brian, both Tara and Brian bolted up. "Well mom and dad, I am going to have some fun with Brian today, I see you guys later!" said Tara. "You do that sweetie and make sure you don't forget your sword and shield" said Ruto. "I won't" said Tara then gave a kiss on the cheek to Link and Ruto. Tara was taught by Link and Ruto her sword training since there are still monster in Hyrule. Tara is pretty much as much as a Tomboy as her mother and Brian is not a fighter and depended on Tara to protect him. Link and Ruto were finally alone for a while from seeing there beautifully daughter Tara.

"Well, what do you think we should do with Tara away since it is just you and I" said Link. "I don't know Link, but we can think of something from our day off from our duties" said Ruto leaning to Link and kissing him passionately around his face and other places. "Do you think Tara and Brian will play more tricks on Zelda?" said Link. "Hmm...you are probably right, besides you deserves that" said Ruto laughing a little along with Link. Then the 2 got up to get ready for the rest of there day off and plan what fun things they would love to do today.

And for the Zora Kingdom, King Zora loves that Ruto married Link since they have been good friends to each other since they were kids. King Zora did not like Zelda either and is glad Link never got interested in her nor married her at all. King Zora gets a little lonely not seeing his daughter as often since she is part of a family with Link and Tara which King Zora adores being a grandfather to her and likes how she turned out as Human/Zora Hybrid. The rest of the kingdom are happy for Ruto as well and are starting a new sort of tradition with Zoras falling in love with the humans in Hyrule.

So pretty much all is well for Link since he will be always together with the one he loves: Ruto and has Tara as his daughter

The End

Author's Notes: I hope you guys love this One-Shot fanfiction of the Link/Ruto couple. And yes, I made it this way because I wanted Link and Ruto to be happy together because I am a HUGE fan of the couple. And please for a fair warning: NO FLAMES! I don't want anyone to show their angry in this fanfiction of how they don't like Link and Ruto Married, that is your own problem, do not share that here!


End file.
